food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rice
Main= |rarity = M |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Sea Cat |fa2 = |recipe = Stuffed Lotus Root |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = China |birth year = Before 5000 BC |cn name = 米饭 |personality = Docile |height = 142cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Taketatsu Ayana |cvcn = Shan Xin (山新) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = All of this is for you, Master Attendant! |bio = *SP Counterpart: Rice (SP) Rice doesn't have any spirit power. Known as an "empty vessel", even talking is hard for her, so she spends her time in Master Attendant's kitchen doing odd jobs. But her obedient, good-natured personality makes her a favorite among Food Souls, so everyone looks after her. |food introduction = Rice was domesticated into a staple grain in ancient times. It meets people's need for dietary sustenance, thus providing the foundation for the pursuit of happiness. In modern times, almost half of the world's population hold rice as a necessary staple of life. It is a food vital to the whole of human civilization. |acquire = *Events |events = *Joyous Celebration |power = 145 |atk = 5 |def = 5 |hp = 50 |crit = 5 |critdmg = 5 |atkspd = 5 |normaltitle = Good Veggie |normal = Rice throws her wooden spoon in the air, healing all allies for 5 HP. |energytitle = Grain God |energy = Rice holds on tight to her wooden spoon, healing all allies for 98 HP and also giving them all invincibility, lasting 3s. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = All the Rage II |skill2 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 12/hour. (+6 per level, up to a maximum of 306) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |role2-3 = Staff |title3 = Good Appetite |skill3 = Customers have a 5% chance to eat 1 additional portion of food. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 55%) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |title4 = Famous Reputation II |skill4 = After customers eat at the Restaurant, receive an additional reward of 1 Fame point (+1 per level, up to a maximum of 6 points) |unlock4 = 5 Stars |role4-1 = Supervisor |role4-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Master Attendant, becoming... your Food Soul... is the greatest honor... in my entire life! |login = Master Attendant, you've... returned... I'll go... put on a kettle... for you. |arena = Master Attendant... I made you... worry... I'm sorry... |skill = Hee hee! |ascend = If only... I had some... spirit power... |fatigue = I'm very sorry... I clearly... need to... work harder... |recovering = Just a little... rest... and I'll be better. I want... to do my share... for Master Attendant... ASAP. |attack = Master Attendant... I won't... let you... down! |ko = I... clearly... worked so... hard... |notice = Master Attendant... the rice... is ready... I'll bring it... to the guests... right away! |idle1 = It's already... that time... Master Attendant... should go... right? |idle2 = Master Attendant... when you're not here... I still won't... become lazy... okay! |idle3 = The house... is well-stocked... with ingredients... yep! |interaction1 = Master Attendant, are you... complimenting me? Hee hee~ |interaction2 = Master Attendant, our home... will be... better and better. I'll... stand by you... cheering you on! |interaction3 = I'm okay... if... there's something... you need done... just... leave it to me! |pledge = Ooh ooh... Can... can I... have this kind of... happiness? Master Attendant, if you like me... then I have... no regrets! |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, if you're going out... remember... to take an umbrella... Even if it doesn't rain... you could also... use it for shade~! |intimacy2 = ...I don't feel... a big change... life... is just like normal. But... I like it. |intimacy3 = Recently... I started learning... needlepoint... I want to... make... a lot of clothes... for Master! |victory = No way... did we... w--win?! |defeat = ...I think it's better... if I stay... in the kitchen... and work... |feeding = Master Attendant... you're giving me... I--I will definitely... treasure it... and cherish it always! |skin = Beach Barbeque |skin quote = Master Attendant, this is just done cooking. Be careful as you eat it. Oh yeah, Long Bao just now said this tastes even better with octopus ink. Wanna try? |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills